


Sleepy Mornings

by acatone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, gender neutral reader, idk - Freeform, or cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatone/pseuds/acatone
Summary: A little headcanon of the younger Genji and the morning after your encounter.





	Sleepy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me genji-centric fic prompts at cyborgsparrows.tumblr.com via ask or message!

When he was still young and green-haired, Genji definitely never passes off sleepy morning sex. Ever. Like he’s sleepy as heck but he’ll leave kisses on you. A first and chaste one on your cheek, a good morning kiss. Maybe a few times if you are a heavy sleeper. If you don’t directly wake up, if you turn your head away from him he’ll grab you and spoon you and trail kisses from your head, the back of your neck, and slowly to your shoulders. The kisses soon turn into playful, yet sleepy nibbles. 

If you do not turn away, if you’re facing him, or lie on your back, he’ll rouse you with a kiss on the forehead first, before lazily running his hand into your hair while His mouth makes its way down to your neck and collarbone 

Maybe he’ll place a lazy kiss on your half lidded and barely conscious eyes, before whispering how much he enjoyed spending time with you, on the bed, just like last night, just like now. His words would be cheesy and embarrassing (as always), but in your half-asleep state, you’ll stifle and laugh, and play along.

(and maybe, if you’re the type that needs to go to the bathroom first thing in the morning, he’ll jokingly ask if he can join you.)

Maybe he’ll keep you sleepy enough that you can’t bring yourself to get off the bed, or he’ll just hold you tight enough so that you feel warm and comfortable (and sleepy enough) you’ll think that it’s not worth getting off the bed now.

Whatever happens he’ll still have his way with you. He’ll hold you and make sure you don’t leave for a little more. He may even ask for you to stay with that groggy, voice that you’ve always found so cute, but his hands will slowly finds itself lower and lower, and sending ticklish sensations with his fingers. Enough pleasure to make you curl up a little tighter in his embrace, giving his hands access to your legs, thighs. 

He’d trail his hands slowly from your waist, lower back, to your outer thighs, and back up through the sensitive skin of you inner thighs. Maybe he’ll remark about how soft you are, or how warm. Maybe he’ll just let out a quiet, sleepy, but contented hum. Maybe he’ll kiss you some more. 

And whether or not you let him continue to have his way, he will inevitably fall asleep again, maybe while holding you, maybe partly on you, and even perhaps while touching you (if he’s exhausted enough).  At this point his sleeping face always looks so peaceful, with a little chaste smile on his face, one you so rarely see these days. One or both of you may not have been  a satisfied sexually, but even so, it would be hard to be annoyed at such a sweet sleeping face. At this point, you’d probably let yourself steal a kiss from him, before either going back to sleep in his embrace or getting up to bathe or to get some breakfast for the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider donating to my ko-fi at https://ko-fi.com/A6463ZHI  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
